Dimensional Anomaly
by TheChaosChampion
Summary: We were so close to a new era for Earth technology, but Eggman took that technology and now the fabric of time and space is at risk! Now it's up to me, my friends and a man who calls himself 'The Doctor' to save everyone and everything in our universe. But, no pressure!
1. Sonic's Prologue

_**Hi! This is my first ever crossover fan fiction! I've taken two of my favourite franchises ever: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Game Series) and Doctor Who (Television Series). This is set after the events of Sonic Lost World but between the events of The Waters of Mars and The End of Time when the Doctor is delaying his visit to the Ood, I haven't seen The Day of The Doctor yet, so I'm sorry if any part of this doesn't make sense but just imagine that this is before the 10**__**th**__** (David Tennant) Doctor goes through The Day of The Doctor, or that this is a parallel universe's version of The Doctor but this isn't a part of the Doctor Who or Sonic the Hedgehog's story canon.**_

_**And now, a disclaimer: **_

_**This is a work of fan-fiction using characters, locations, entities, items and events from the Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Who franchises. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned and trademarked by SEGA Japan and all other respective countries, and Doctor Who is owned and trademarked by the BBC. I do not claim ownership of any characters, locations, entities, items or events in the Sonic the Hedgehog or Doctor Who franchises. The story has been created by me and is not purported or believed to be a part of SEGA's or the BBC's story canon. The story is for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to any character, object, event, location or entity that is owned by anyone other than SEGA or the BBC is purely coincidental. I am not profiting financially from the creation of and publication of this story. I am grateful to SEGA for their amazing video games about Sonic the Hedgehog and I am grateful to the BBC for their spectacular television series about Doctor Who, without either of them my story would not exist.**_

**Sonic's POV**

**09/06/2026**

**10:48**

**Central Station Square**

I am Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive and one of the various heroes of the Earth, but you probably knew that already. I was enjoying a nice relaxing jog at roughly 40mph, I would run faster but I was in a heavily populated area with a quite a few giant buildings so I can't risk hitting someone at 60mph because that's probably lethal. I am only allowed to run at the speed limit when it isn't a dire emergency because with my speed comes lightning-fast reaction timing and my sneakers allow me to brake quickly, but if I can't see someone because my vision is impaired from the speed then I will most likely crash into them. But hey! That's not really important right now; anyway I was enjoying my run when I got a call from my friend Tails on the amplified Bluetooth device he built for me for Christmas two years ago. He said he needed me at his workshop as soon as possible, and since I wasn't allowed to run there since I was unaware if it was an emergency or not, I took the train to his workshop in the mystic ruins.

Why he would need me at his workshop was beyond me, he didn't sound urgent like he was under attack, and I didn't particularly compare to him intellectually. I'm not below average intelligence or anything, in fact I have a higher than average human IQ according to Tails, it's just that Tails has an IQ of 400! I'm not even sure if that's measurable but Tails found out his IQ was 400! Why would he need me to help with anything? I would've thought he just wanted to hang out with me and our friends but he wanted me at the workshop as soon as possible, and that's not a sign that you want to hang out with someone as far as I'm aware. These questions plagued my mind until I got off the train at the Mystic Ruins.

I met with Tails in his advanced laboratory below the workshop and was surprised to see that I wasn't the only one he invited. Tails was waiting with my other friend: Knuckles, and my friendly rival: Shadow… Well, I when I say friendly I mean he doesn't try to kill me… Anymore. "Hi Sonic! You took longer than we thought you would." Said Tails. "Losing your touch Faker?" Questioned Shadow. "Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm late, I had to take the train because you know? Major city. Anyway Tails, what's going on?" I asked Tails. I was kind of disappointed about the restrictions enforced in casual circumstances unless I had a Chaos Emerald or it was an emergency, I could chaos control with an emerald if I had one, with great difficulty but I could still do it, but I had given any chaos emerald I found to Tails ever since Eggman escaped the void and attempted to enslave the Earth. "Well, you see I have been working on a device that would allow individuals to travel from one point in our universe's timeline to another in an invisible, inaudible and intangible state as to avoid any time paradoxes. But it's powered by the Chaos Emeralds so I need you and Shadow to use your natural connections to chaos energy to power the emeralds and I need knuckles to use the master emerald as an emergency stop in case the chaos energy exceeds safe levels and causes something like the device to impair or collapse in on itself or something like that." Explained Tails. I understood what I and Shadow had to do, when we store chaos emeralds we have to make sure that they aren't being powered so we don't do any unwanted damage to our environments, so Shadow and I were used to doing things like that.

We went over safety precautions and what to do in certain events, Tails was prepared for all circumstances as this has probably been a dream of his for a long time, and he didn't want that dream to end in our universe being ripped apart by something as large as a time paradox or something as small as a loose bolt. And after roughly half an hour, we were ready.

Shadow and I closed our eyes and concentrated, using our chaos-infused minds and bodies to access the power of the chaos emeralds and raise it. Knuckles was in a calm yet alert state, he couldn't afford to be rushed and risk accidentally raising the emeralds power if they exceeded the machine's limits, but he couldn't risk reacting too late and not being able to do anything at all in such a circumstance. Tails was running the software on the device to activate it's time travel capabilities without accidentally blowing a hole in the space-time time continuum and making sure that all settings were maintained and stable.

I could feel a large output of chaos energy in the room and I knew that the device was working; we had planned to send a toy with a video camera attached to record if it worked safely for at least non-biological life. I was excited, as was everyone; we had just pushed scientific technology into a new era, or at least we thought we had until we heard the device say something in an electronic voice that we had all hoped it didn't say or anything along the lines of it. 'Warning! Maximum chaos output unstable!'

After that it I was blinded and I could hear Knuckles scream but it sounded to me like it was in the distance. He screamed, "I can't stop it! It's beyond control!"

After that I did the only thing that I was capable of doing at that point, I screamed.

_**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first ever crossover! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all future chapters!**_


	2. The Doctor's Prologue

_**Hi! Welcome back to my first ever crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Who! I looked at my first chapter and saw that it wasn't as long as usual fan-fictions, so I'm going to make chapter three and the ones afterward longer and the first two chapters are going to act as short prologues. Also, Shadow7104! I have bookmarked your fan-fiction and will read it when I have caught up with Doctor Who, because I unfortunately haven't seen The Girl Who Waited yet. Looking back at my first chapter I have two problems that I intend to fix in the future: I didn't capture Sonic's care-free nature and I didn't make Sonic and the others talk enough for my liking; if you disagree or wish to add any points then please leave your opinion in the reviews.**_

_**And now, a disclaimer:**_

_**This is a work of fan-fiction using characters, locations, entities, items and events from the Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Who franchises. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned and trademarked by SEGA Japan and all other respective countries, and Doctor Who is owned and trademarked by the BBC. I do not claim ownership of any characters, locations, entities, items or events in the Sonic the Hedgehog or Doctor Who franchises. The story has been created by me and is not purported or believed to be a part of SEGA's or the BBC's story canon. The story is for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to any character, object, event, location or entity that is owned by anyone other than SEGA or the BBC is purely coincidental. I am not profiting financially from the creation of and publication of this story. I am grateful to SEGA for their amazing video games about Sonic the Hedgehog and I am grateful to the BBC for their spectacular television series about Doctor Who, without either of them my story would not exist.**_

_**The Doctor's POV**_

905 years.

905 years of time and space and it was all supposed to end; a while ago the Ood told me that my song is ending and, whether it was me being naïve or just not wanting it to be true, I ignored their message. Now it was apparently time for my song, my story, my life to end. Whether it means regeneration or my final death doesn't matter, either way I die. And this was how it was supposed to end, after one of my greatest failures: the suicide of Adelaide Brooke. This was how it was supposed to end?! No, I won't allow it to end like this. I may be in denial or I may have defied fate, but it doesn't matter because either way I refuse to die, at least not now…

The TARDIS took us to who knows where, I just wanted to get away, to get away from the guilt but I knew I couldn't. I had to find a way to redeem myself for my recent actions before I could even consider getting back to the life I used to love; it will take time and effort, possible decades or even centuries before I could feel any better, but after what I just went through then maybe it was time to take it slowly and not risk anymore lives but there was a problem: Wherever I go, death accompanies me; if I don't stay alone then I have to watch people I love die. It was time to take my future slowly and stay alone. That was my plan, a fantastic plan… If not for what happened next.

The TARDIS went crazy, and that was saying something! The TARDIS rocked back and forth at alarming speed, throwing me around the controls trying to restore the movement back to its prior state. "What's wrong with you?! Is something interfering with your space-time internal data? Have you found something important? Is something bothering you?" I screamed in confusion. The TARDIS stood for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, she was my method of transportation, and yes you heard me right, I referred to the TARDIS as 'she'. You see, while the TARDIS body was that of a machine, her heart and soul was that of a living being, or at least that's how I thought of her. I tried to get out my Sonic Screwdriver to scan for a source of error, but I accidentally brought out my Psychic Paper. But before I could replace it with my screwdriver, the TARDIS calmed herself down instantly. I understood what the TARDIS wanted, she wanted me to check my Psychic Paper for any messages; that was the most annoying message alert I could imagine. I checked my Psychic Paper and found something I didn't want to see, not now; I saw a distress message, it read a word that I couldn't refuse to respond to, not even if I wanted to do what I wanted to do, the word on the Psychic Paper was: Help.

Now, my original plan was to, like I said before: take life from then slowly and don't associate with anyone or anything for a long time; but after reading that message I ever so slightly altered my plan to: Find whoever sent that message and help them in any way I can. There are some people who would ignore this plea for help, some who would rather forget it ever happened, but I'm not one of those people. I'm the Doctor, and it was time to make a house call. Because it doesn't matter what I want, I can't put my own desires before the needs of anyone else, what kind of man would I be if I did that? I'd be a man who had turned his back on life because he was having a bad day. I needed to answer this call for help because I knew that if I didn't, I would never be able to forgive myself for not being able to save someone if I could have done something but just couldn't be bothered. That's not the man I was, so I hooked the Psychic Paper up to the TARDIS console and set my co-ordinates to automatically go to the area of the distress message's source and went to help someone I didn't know, because they asked me to. That's the kind of man I am.

_**Thank you for reading the second chapter of my fan-fiction! I will do my best to produce better and longer chapters in the future! Bye!**_


	3. The mystery of the time-machine

_**Hello! Welcome to my Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Who crossover; from now on I will continue to write in a first-person POV, but I will try to extend the length of chapters to include more plot. If you read this then please leave constructive criticism in a review so that I can improve (No flames though!).**_

_**I originally created another chapter 3 and uploaded it, but this is the edited version which I felt was necessary. The original chapter 3 was created in roughly 2-3 hours, but it was created in the late evening so I got tired as I wrote it and that had it's effect on the plot. I'm replacing the original chapter 3 with an edited version, and from now on I will make sure that I am satisfied with the finished result. Please, enjoy!**_

_**And now, a disclaimer:**_

_**This is a work of fan-fiction using characters, locations, entities, items and events from the Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Who franchises. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned and trademarked by SEGA Japan and all other respective countries, and Doctor Who is owned and trademarked by the BBC. I do not claim ownership of any characters, locations, entities, items or events in the Sonic the Hedgehog or Doctor Who franchises. The story has been created by me and is not purported or believed to be a part of SEGA's or the BBC's story canon. The story is for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to any character, object, event, location or entity that is owned by anyone other than SEGA or the BBC is purely coincidental. I am not profiting financially from the creation of and publication of this story. I am grateful to SEGA for their amazing video games about Sonic the Hedgehog and I am grateful to the BBC for their spectacular television series about Doctor Who, without either of them my story would not exist.**_

_**Sonic's POV**_

The first thing I saw after Tails' machine went haywire was a bright light, which slightly worried me… Ok, I was terrified. I thought that after years of fighting mad scientists, saving lives and fighting a surprising amount of destruction deities, that I had died at the hands of my adopted brother's invention (If it had hands to die at). But then there was the second thing that I saw: Tails and knuckles unconscious with Shadow standing up with his back turned and arms crossed, while Tails' machine was missing without a trace.

Shadow didn't appear to be investigating, just waiting; and as soon as I began to stand up he said without looking at me, "Good to see you've regained consciousness faker." "Strange, I thought you would've been frustrated that I'm still able to breathe" I replied. "If you were dead then I would risk this world if there was ever any threat I was unaware of as you've told of on several occasions. Oh, and if I wanted you dead then I would've killed you a long time ago." He said as he hesitantly helped me to my feet. "So are we just waiting for Tails and Knuckles to wake up for a reason or are you just not bothered enough to wake them up." I asked, Shadow had never been the friendliest of our little group of friends but I assume he had some good reason. "They've just experienced the force of an explosion caused by the over-use of chaos energy. If their bodies weren't protected by the chaos energy of their previous uses of the emeralds then they would be dead from the blast. If we wake them up prematurely then who knows what side effects would occur for their minds, if we let them wake up on their own then he greatly reduce the chances of any dangerous side-effects as evident by the fact that you and I are able to talk right now… probably." he explained. "You've put an unusual amount of thought into that, not to mention the fact that… Well, no offence intended, but you're not exactly the most thoughtful person in the world." I said, confused about the intent of Shadow's actions. "I'm not a saint, Sonic. But I'm not heartless, contrary to popular belief." He replied, with an annoyed tone that told me that he may have taken offence to that. "I never said you were heartless Shadow, and I never believed that either. I'm just saying that you're being more thoughtful than I ever expected." I said. There was a silence that followed those sentences; I realised that he called me 'Sonic' and not 'Faker' earlier when he was explaining his actions. Did I have Shadow's priorities figured wrong?

Shadow broke the silence, "We're getting too off-topic here. The time-machine is gone and all surveillance camera footage just goes to static after the machine malfunctioned. This means that the current condition of it is completely unknown." "Wait, how do you know about the camera footage? Or even the cameras?" I questioned; Tails' surveillance cameras were set up around his workshop just in case they had a visit from Eggman, but they had invisibility camouflage so that they were undetectable. Tails only told me about them a few months ago when Tails was robbed of a submarine turned super-weapon by Eggman and we had to go and retrieve it before Eggman could threaten the any figure of authority to surrender anything to him or something like that, but how could Shadow know about them? Suddenly Shadow spoke, "I stumbled across them when inspecting for any signs of intrusion and thought to check them to find anything that could've happened to the time-machine. But I regrettably found nothing." "Shadow, did you hack Tails' computer?" I asked suspiciously. Shadow was an agent of Guardian Units of Nations, so I'm sure that on top of all intelligence hardwired into his brain by Gerald Robotnik, G.U.N trained him on some sort of Computer Science considering how many times Eggman has attacked G.U.N units, bases and Headquarters and the fact that G.U.N themselves uses similar robots for combat. "No." He said quickly. I think I should warn Tails not to let Shadow near his personal laptop, or at least change his password; I don't know what Shadow could possibly want with it, but it's better to be safe than sorry in that situation.

"Wait, the Chaos Emeralds. Where are they?" I asked. How could I forget the Chaos Emeralds?! The time-machine couldn't even run without their power! "They're gone, along with the Master Emerald. I can sense their energy within 160 million miles, almost half of the surface area of the Earth, but I can't pinpoint them." replied Shadow. "Well then there's no worry! The time-machine can't run without the emeralds and besides, it's not like it's designed to do damage to the timeline… or time-space continuum… or something like that!" I said. "So- Faker, if the technology and materials that your friend used for his device were harvested, the harvester could have enough power to destroy an area roughly the size of a large-sized country in an instant." said Shadow. "Ok, I see your point. Maybe the time-machine is a high priority after all." I responded.

After that, Tails and Knuckles started to wake up which was good because we kind of have a missing time-machine and no surveillance footage to tell us what happened. "W-What happened? I remember a bright light and- The Chaos Emeralds, and the time machine" Said Tails as he began to wake up. "Ugh- The Master Emerald… W-Where is it?" asked Knuckles as he did the same. "Your emerald was found missing from this workshop. But the Master Emerald is recoverable" said Shadow. "I- I know… But I just feel so- so lost without it and no idea of where it is. It doesn't exactly help our situation here!" said Knuckles. "Knuckles, we will deal with the emerald as soon as we can but for now there's something we need to do. Tails, I'm sorry but your time-machine… It's gone" I said. "Gone? But… how?" Asked Tails; he used the kind of tone that people use when they're repressing emotion. "We were sort-of hoping that we could ask you that." I said. I assumed Tails already knew the risk of the machine falling into the wrong hands, his intellect was equal if not greater than Shadow's. "Well, I can check the surveillance cameras to see if anyone or anything took it. Eggman would be a possible suspect if not for the fact that there's no way he could know anything about the time-machine; it's not mentioned on any file on my computer, the blueprints are in a safe with over a million combinations, and I haven't communicated with anyone on any communication device. This means that he couldn't have done anything to take the time-machine, but…" Tails ended his sentence there; he didn't need to finish his sentence for us to understand the meaning. If the time-machine had actually collapsed in on itself then that was Tails' dream of time travel flushed down the toilet because the project failed to work; there was also the danger for people not so lucky to have chaos energy protecting their bodies from that explosion, but Tails couldn't fix that if the time-machine wasn't even present. Tails knew that he would have to scrap his dreams of time travel if they turned this situation to extreme danger, and none of us wanted that.

"Well who else is a suspect?" Knuckles asked. "There's Metal Sonic, but we haven't seen him for almost a year now; so we don't know his whereabouts." said Tails. "Eggman Nega's a suspect right? He's travelled through reality before, maybe he wants to travel through time." suggested Knuckles. "Nega's a suspect, but he can rule him out for the same reasons as the Doctor." said Shadow. "What about the Deadly Six Zeti? They're alive and love control; they would be interested in the time-machine if they didn't know about the whole 'intangible, inaudible and invisible thing." I said. "Oh, then again we can pretty much rule anyone out due to the same lack of information gathered by the culprit, so we have no possible suspect." I then pointed out. Maybe I should've kept that information to myself to avoid crushing Tails' hopes, but right now we needed to find out the truth no matter what.

There was a small silence before anyone could think of anything; "Wait a minute… Shadow, you said that the chaos emeralds were missing right?" I asked Shadow. I thought I realised how we could find the time machine and it's truth, "That is correct; when I regained consciousness the emeralds were nowhere to be found. We weren't using the emerald's full power so they couldn't have transported over the Earth again." said Shadow. Tails then realised it too. "If we find the Master Emerald, Knuckles can track the Chaos Emeralds and if they lead us to the time-machine then we can find out who took it because they'll need a large amount of chaos energy to power it and what's the biggest source of chaos energy available? The Chaos Emeralds! Which means that the thief would've taken the Emeralds too" said Tails in realisation. I kept the next part to myself; if the time-machine had collapsed in on itself and someone came afterwards then the emeralds wouldn't lead it to them, there was also the possibility that whoever took both, if the time-machine didn't collapse in on itself, then they were hiding them in different places. But the others didn't need to know that, Tails especially, so there was only one other thing we could do then: hope for the best.

_**Thanks for reading my next chapter! I feel that I have greatly improved this chapter; and I feel that I will do a much better job with Chapter 4 .If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism that isn't filled with hate then please leave them in a review if you're writing a review. Anyway, thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter! Well not see, but… 'I'll write text for you next chapter' doesn't sound as good!**_


	4. Update - Cancelled

Hello! I'm sorry to say that I have sad news for all three people who like this fanfiction. I think it may be cancelled…

I just feel like I haven't done a good job at writing this fanfiction, there may be others who genuinely like this, but I don't know this. If reviews are made to try and change my mind (almost impossible) then I will attempt to continue this fanfic, but until such an event happens then I'm afraid that it will be cancelled until further notice.

I will not get rid of this fanfiction however; the fanfiction will not be deleted unless I try to remake this. But until then, I'm just going to let it gather metaphorical dust and eventually become forgotten. This fanfiction will return though, in the future when I feel I am able to do this, but better.

I will try to make fanfictions more suitable to my level of writing, I don't think I can handle crossovers quite yet but I hope to do so after some regular fanfictions.

Anyway, sorry for this disappointment, I will try to make better fanfictions soon.

So, until next time… Goodbye!


End file.
